Be My Eyes
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Given the bliss of freedom, Gohan Son will get out of his home and start his first year of public schooling. To kick off his day, he has an awkward encounter with Videl, but sooner or later, Gohan will finally unfold the paper and find out what's really behind those pretty eyes of hers. . .
1. An Awkward Encounter

While we flew, I took a moment to close my eyes and take a deep breath of fresh morning air. My heart did a little dance at the thought of escaping the hectic household and attending school instead. Mom would never let me go two miles or more away from the house, so I was pretty much trapped inside every day, doing Dad's work around the house as well as my own.

"Hey, Nimbus, mind if you drop me off at that café?" I asked, pointing down below us. It was just a small café that sold nothing but breakfast beverages and foods all day. Even though, I still liked eating there –it brought back the good, warm memories of Dad.

Nothing came when I sat and waited for Nimbus to reply. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of rushing wind, I realized that Mom must've gave the Nimbus strict orders not to let me go anywhere but to school.

I chuckled. "Oh, come on, Nimbus. She won't know unless one of us tells. Plus, Goten ate all the food this morning and I'm starved!" I said, "We don't want the whole school to think my stomach growl is an earthquake."

No reply.

Pushing up the cuff of my sleeve, I checked the time on my watch. I still had 20 minutes before the first bell rang at the start of school. Part of me wanted to get to school right away, but part of me didn't. The part that didn't was my stomach, and a true Saiyan always listens to his gut, right?

I reached out and grabbed my book bag, slipped off the Nimbus, and started free-falling towards the Earth. The speed I was going at was not as fast as I could go, but fast enough to make my heart race faster. Wind ran through my hair and clothes and brought my book bag flying upwards. Skyscrapers, people, and vehicles began to come to focus.

There were silver tables and chairs dotted here and there, so I prepared for a quick, precise landing. With a light tap of both shoes to the ground, I landed. Behind me, vehicles of all sizes seemed to rush by. My ears picked up lots of honking and cursing from fellow drivers. Everything in the city was gray, gray, and gray. The buildings seemed to close in on you, closing you off from the rest of the world and filling you up with the smells of gas, smoke, and other things Mom said to stay away from. But then there was this small café.

Closing my eyes, I smelled the beautiful aroma coming from inside. Little did I know, as I took several steps forward, there was a girl walking in the opposite direction as me. We collided, sending her hot beverage in her hand to splash all over my vest and Orange Star High School badge.

"Sorry," she muttered, brushing herself off, "I didn't _see _you there."

"No! It's my fault!" I said as I shook my head. She was pretty short in height –about up to my chest. Her hair was dark and tied into two pigtails in the front. She had a very cute face that was both death-defying and beautiful at the same time, like a porcelain doll. The only thing out of place was her eyes. They seemed empty and cold and dead. Her pretty eyes weren't even directed at my face, her gaze was straight-forward and didn't seem to move at all. It felt like she couldn't see me.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

I realized I had been staring.

"Nothing! It was nothing!"

"If you're going to laugh, do it elsewhere." The girl tossed her hot chocolate aside, missing the trashcan completely.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my direction back at her.

"Oh please. Can it, kid. I don't want to hear anything," she said. Her voice cracked and her crystal blue eyes began to water, but she blinked quickly to hold them back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out.

"You're stupid! Everyone's stupid! I hate you all!" she screamed and she took off running. The girl in the white t-shirt pushed people aside and continued running until I couldn't see her anymore. I stood there, clueless of what to do next. Then something caught my eye.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked myself, looking at the spot where the girl once stood. Laying on the cement ground was a circular, flat object similar to the circumference of a baseball. Out of curiosity, I bent over and picked it up and flipped it over.

It was an exact replica of the OSHS badge I had pinned to my vest. I've heard that it was mandatory to wear this at school at all times –almost like a school uniform, yet compressed into a tiny badge. I smiled and tucked her badge into my pant pocket. At least now I know that she and I go to the same school. Something about that fact made my stomach turn into knots, but something else made me feel happy. Again, I checked my watch to see how much time I had left and I was shocked.

One minute before the second bell rings.

"No!" I cried out as I made a run for school. "No! No! No!"

My arms swung beside me as I barely avoided making contact with cars and people. There was no time to spare! I couldn't fly because it'd draw too much attention and Mom wouldn't want the press stalking us 24/7. Actually, the press would be the ones in danger because Mom with her frying pan is the worst monster in the history of monsters.

I made a sharp turn around the corner, my shoes drifting on the pavement and leaving a mark as well as a loud, annoying _SQUEAK!_ Up ahead, I saw the massive building of Orange Star High School. A car turned into my path just when I was about to dash across the street, so I had no other choice than to jump. I heard the car swerve and crash into something. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the vehicle had knocked down the billboard of Hercule Satan.

Right when I stepped into the classroom, the bell rang and I sighed of relief. If I had been late on the first day of school, who knows how Mom would react. With one hand, I gripped the strap of my book bag and with the other, I slipped it into the pocket that had the girl's badge.

At the podium the teacher was standing at was another student.

That student was none other than the girl I had met earlier.


	2. A World of Darkness

[Videl's POV]

I heard the classroom door open and I couldn't help but turn my face into that direction. Mrs. Hamilton must've have noticed as well because her voice changed to a perky, pretty teacher –which she is not!

Concentrating on the rhythm of the footsteps, I knew who it was right away. That kid who rammed into me and my hot chocolate this morning was the new student. I frowned and crossed my arms, trying to act tougher than I actually was.

"You must be Gohan Son, the star student! Your grades are magnificent!" Mrs. Hamilton exclaimed. She always favored the pets.

"Thank you," Gohan replied politely.

"Please take a seat over there," Mrs. Hamilton said, gesturing to some place in the classroom. Most likely a desk, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Yes, ma'am." Gohan's footsteps were perfect –not too slow and not to quick, not too loud and not too quiet. Perfect.

"Now, miss Videl, back to you. Where is your OSHS badge?" Mrs. Hamilton said. I could just imagine her with a hand on her hip, a detention slip in her hand, and a pen tucked behind her ear –not that I do know if she is or not.

"I don't know," I repeated for the millionth time. "I told you already, I had it this morning!"

There was a pause and I knew she was trying her best not to slap me in the face, which I could understand. I rolled my eyes.

Behind me, someone piped up. "Videl, is it?" Gohan asked. From the sound of his voice, he was probably standing up.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, turning around.

"Is this yours?"

My eyes grew wide and I blinked slowly. The whole class laughed. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I tried to stay as calm as possible. Why was I not used to being the nation's laughing stock? I aimed my face downward and blinked back tears.

"Videl? Is this yours?" Gohan asked again.

"Shut up!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut. "I told you, I don't wanna hear it!" With my hand, I took off my shoe and chucked it at the sound of Gohan's voice.

"Videl! Out of my classroom now!" Mrs. Hamilton barked. Something latched onto my wrist and began to drag me towards the quietness of the hallway. Without a doubt, it was Mrs. Hamilton because I could feel her nails digging into my wrist. She made angry grunting noises like an ape as she tossed me out the door and slammed it shut behind me. I slid on the linoleum floors and my head snapped back as I hit the wall. In a world of darkness, I tucked my knees against my chest and cried. There was nothing left to do.

Then I heard breathing.

"Who's there?" I shouted. Quickly, I sat up straight.

"It's just me," replied Gohan. He seemed to be sitting next to me. I scooted as far as I could away from him. He laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

My stomach felt sick. I closed my eyes and flexed my jaw.

Gohan must've seen my expression. "No! I'm not laughing at you, honest. It's just. . ."

"Just what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

There was a moment of silence.

"Videl? Please tell me."

"Tell you what? What is there to tell?" I snapped.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hands and pulled me to his face. I could hear and feel the light breathing coming from him. We were too close. I turned my head away and resisted. His grip was too strong, I couldn't even slide my hands through.

"Please stop," he said quietly.

"No! You jerk, let me go!" I shouted. Now, I started kicking him.

"Videl."

His voice had changed dramatically. Instead of a nervous wreck, it sounded strong and serious. My heart beat faster and I slowly stopped moving. Once again, I felt his minty breath on my face.

"Are you blind?" Gohan whispered softly, squeezing my hand, but in a gentle, friendly way.

Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes again, but this time, I couldn't wipe them away. I was blind. It was the cold truth. I hated it.

Gohan loosened his grip and I slid my hands out to cover my face as I cried. He backed away and gave me some space and waited patiently until I was finished acting like a baby.

"Y-you didn't know?" I asked, my voice cracking. I felt warm tears falling down the sides of my cheeks and leaving trails.

"Not until I asked for the second time if this was yours," Gohan said. I felt his touch on my forearm as he guided my hand from my face. He pressed something into my hand.

I felt the slick, smooth plastic and right away, I knew what it was. It was my OSHS badge.

"Where did you get this?!" I asked, my fingers fumbling to put it back on my shirt. I undid the safety pin and accidently poked myself with the sharp end.

"You dropped it when you ran," Gohan said. "Do you need help?"

I shook my head and buttoned it properly.

"It's upside down."

I blushed and tried to take it off, but Gohan insisted on doing it for me. I waited anxiously as he put the OSHS badge at the bottom of my shirt.

"There," he said as if he made a proud achievement.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

We sat in a moment of silence, or should I say a long moment of silence. There wasn't anything to say, so I kept my mouth shut and tried to listen to the lesson Mrs. Hamilton was giving through the door.

"By the way, why did all those kids laugh?" Gohan asked.

The subject made my stomach turn into knots.

"They're . . . jerks," I said. "Cold-hearted freaks who deserve to die in a world full of pain, darkness, and despair."

Gohan laughed his light, crisp laugh. "Still, they're people, you know."

I snorted. "People? Are you sure they're not monsters?"

"Oh, I know a monster when I see one," Gohan said. I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or trying to be funny. There was an essence of both in his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly, he went all defensive. "Nothing! It's just nothing. I don't need to talk about it at all! Yeah, not at all!" he said. I could feel the slight breeze of his hand gestures or at least I _hope _that _slight breeze _was hand gestures and not _something else_.

"Okay. . ."

"Can I be your friend?" Gohan asked.

"Uhh. . ." was all I could say. That's not how you make friends, at least in my experience. You don't go up to a random person you've met for five minutes and ask to be their friend, that's just crazy.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Great!"

"You're going to lose some very big popularity points if you do, though," I warned.

"I don't care. It's better if I lay low anyway," Gohan said.

I turned and faced him. "What do you mean?"

I heard him move around as well. "What if I tell you a secret?"

My eyes grew wide and my face began to get hot. When a boy tells you secrets, it's normally not very pleasant for girls to hear, but it seemed that Gohan was different. At least I hope he is.

Slowly, I nodded.

"I'm not-"

The bell rang and the door burst open and out came stampeding teenagers. I braced myself for the worst.


	3. Bo

I get all giddy when I write this story. xD

I wanna do some review responses first! ^-^ This chapter is a bit short, ya?

**Chelstar: **Thank you for your feedback! I'll try to make Videl more like herself! =D I really appreciate it. x]

**NerdsRule: **Hehe! Me either. x]

**Heseltine: **YOU JUST GAVE ME AN AMAZING IDEA! THANK YOUUU FOR BOTH YOUR COMMENT AND IDEA! c(^-^c)

**Dbzultrafan: **Thank you! You'll see. . . ;v; I LOVE YOUR ARTWORK, BY THE WAY! o_o *coughs*

**Guest: **Thank you soo much! =D I will surely continue this story. . . I hope? o_o I haven't completed much long-chaptered stories. Only one. Just one. BUT I CAN SURE TRY TO COMPLETE THIS ONE.

**MansekoX: **I will! ^.^

Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It keeps me going like GATORADE.

* * *

[Gohan's POV]

The students exploded out of the classroom like a science-experiment-gone-bad. In no time, one class filled up the entire hallway. I dove for Videl, guarding her from the rambunctious, ruthless teenagers that call themselves 'scholars of the future'. I felt people's backpacks and water bottles hit my back. Videl was balled up in a corner and I watched her as she opened her eyes.

"Huh? Why am I not trampled?" she asked as she reached out, almost touching my nuts if I didn't jump.

"Videl, can you please not do that? I'm standing," I said. My face turned red.

"Oh!" she replied, recoiling her hands.

We stood there awkwardly until the traffic slowed down. I slipped my hand into hers and helped her get onto her feet like a gentlemen Mom always wanted me to be, but Videl just let go and walked into the classroom independently. Honestly, I had to jog just to keep up with her long strides.

I was a bit worried if she could make it to her seat and get her backpack by herself, but I saw that she did it without hesitation and as if she weren't blind at all. I didn't know I was so quiet until she told me I was.

"What? You didn't think I could do it, did you?" she smirked.

I shook my head and then quickly said, "No."

"Your headshakes are very loud," Videl said as she cut in front of me and exited through the door. I was impressed.

We walked together down the hallway with people of all grade levels stared at us. It made me completely uncomfortable and I felt like hiding, but I still walked beside Videl. In an environment like this, she needs all the moral support she can get.

I had no idea that the school was so big! What surprised me even more was that Videl was able to navigate perfectly and so well.

"Why are you still following me?" she asked, her tone bored.

"I don't know. I haven't made any friends yet," I replied, adjusting my book bag nervously. I never really talked to girls –unless you count my mom. Even so, women seemed intimidating to me.

"Then go make some friends! Is it that hard to leave me alone?"

I swallowed. After a few more steps, I turned around and headed the opposite direction. Behind me, I heard Videl stop walking, but I didn't look back. I continued my stroll down the hallway and made a left, whereas Videl couldn't see me anymore.

Walking, I stared at my feet, pondering in thought why Videl was so mad. My eyes drifted to the giant stain on my vest.

"Oh geez!" I cried out as I made a run for the bathroom.

The school bathrooms weren't quite as expected. When I entered, the smell of smoke hit me in the face like a brick. Using my clean sleeve, I blocked my nostrils. The sight of the room was even worse than the stinky smell. Graffiti was on the stall doors as well as the toilets, permanent marker was scribbled everywhere, marking territories, and finally, a bunch of older kids dressed in baggy jeans and black were sitting on the sinks and staring at me.

"What are _you _doing in here?" one guy said, taking a drag of his cigarette. He flicked the ashes off in my direction. I saw that he had muscle and it was pretty clear he was what they'd call 'the leader of the pack', since he was surrounded by a bunch of buff dudes as well. Tattooed on his arm was the name 'Bo'. I only assumed his name was, you know, Bo.

"I need to wash my vest, if you don't mind," I said, pointing to the giant brown stain.

Bo laughed like a hyena. He every time he let out a laugh, it sounded as if he were choking or was gasping for air. That's the long-term damage of bad behavior. Soon, the whole bathroom was filled with hyena sounds.

I didn't care; I walked to a sink and unbuttoned my vest to begin the process of stain elimination. They all stared at me and I heard Bo's voice rise. He hopped off the sink and ran towards me and with a flick of his wrist, he unlatched a switchblade.

I continued washing my vest and added a little soap.

[Videl's POV]

I was walking down the hallway in order to find Gohan and apologize, when I heard a bunch of kids chant 'FIGHT!' over and over again. As soon as I pinpointed where the chants were coming from, I took off towards the senior's boys' bathroom. Everyone knew not to even use that bathroom because all the dangerous kids hung out there at recess. Everyone, except Gohan.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, counting my steps. Finally, when the sound was loud and clear, I stopped and kicked the door open with my foot.

[Gohan's POV]

"Gohan!"

I turned around and saw Videl at the doorway.

"Videl?!"

Catching me off guard, Bo took the chance and jammed the knife into my abdomen.


	4. Free-Fall

[Gohan's POV]

The blade only managed to rip my shirt and bent when it was pushed against my skin.

"Ha ha! Take that!" Bo shouted in triumph. He pulled the switchblade out. I watched as his eyes grew wide and his hands began to tremble. I laughed and scratched the back of my head. Before I knew it, Videl leaped inside the bathroom and tackled Bo, who was an easy target.

"Videl!" I shouted. I knelt down beside her and tried to stop her from punching the fainted Bo.

"Gohan! Are you okay?!" she cried out. Videl quickly crawled towards me and touched my face, making sure I was okay. My face turned red.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"What happened?!"

"What is going on in here?!" barked a familiar voice. It was none other than Mrs. Hamilton, but she wasn't actually inside the bathroom.

"Videl," I whispered.

"What?"

"Hold on to me," I said, wrapped my arms around her waist.

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it."

"O-okay."

I picked her up and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and took off out the door, down the hallway, and outside. All the way, I heard Videl screaming her head off, which was kind of funny.

She slipped off and started walking with wobbly knees on the green grass. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you do? Did you run?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I sat down on the grass. Videl followed suit.

"That's impossible!"

"Yeah, that's what I meant to tell you."

"That you're impossible?" Videl asked. She laughed.

"No!" I said, joining her. "I meant to tell you I'm not 100% human."

Her smile faded.

"I thought you weren't going to make fun of me!" she shouted.

"Videl, please. I am telling the truth," I said, reaching to touch her shoulder, but with perfect coordination, she slapped it away.

"There isn't such thing as aliens! Don't tell me you're part animal!" Videl snapped. She looked ready to explode from rage.

This was no time for joking about how I used to have a monkey tail.

"Fine," I said. "Want me to prove it to you that I'm not 100% human?"

She frowned, but nodded.

I grinned and dumped my book bag on the grass and picked Videl up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, squirming around and blushing. "Put me down!"

[Videl's POV]

I was scared of what Gohan was going to do to me. It frustrated me that I couldn't see anything and it only made me fear even more.

"Shh, Videl," Gohan said.

"No! Put me down, you jerk!"

"Please, just give me one chance! If I can't prove to you that I'm different, then I won't talk to you anymore, okay?"

I shut my mouth and thought about it.

Just once, just once, Videl. Everything will be alright. Gohan is a good guy. He is.

I hope.

"Fine, but you have to promise," I said.

Gohan laughed, "Okay. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Three! Two! One! And lift off!"

For some weird reason, I felt us lift off the ground, just like Gohan said, but I didn't believe it. The sound of the rustling grass and chirping birds started drifting away. Wind gently blew on my face, harassing my hair. I breathed in and out and tried to stay calm and tried to lure myself out of this dream world of flight. It's impossible to fly!

"Okay, we're here," Gohan said.

"Where?" I asked. "Let me go."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gohan said uneasily. He only held on tighter.

I wrestled in his arms until I finally broke free. And when I did, I felt myself tumbling down, down, down.

The speed I went was completely new and fear crept over me. My scream was probably heard by the whole school –no make that the whole world! After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Gohan picked me up in the same position as before and I jolted from his touch.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, his voice filled with concern. "I told you not to let go!"

I trembled, trying to put myself back together.

"We'll go back down now then," he said. I suppose we slowly descended because it took a while to get back on the ground. Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and my breathing was unnaturally fast. It was an experience I've never had before.

When my feet were firmly implanted on the ground, I turned to Gohan.

"Teach me how to fly," I said.

I heard him fall over and reconstruct himself again.

"WHAT?!"

"Teach me!" I repeated.

Being up in the air –being free is was flying felt like. Though my first flight experience wasn't so pretty, I still wanted to learn. The sky is open, with no objects and steps to memorize and no people to call you names or trip you.

"Well, you see. . ." Gohan drifted off. Something was important was up, but I shoved it aside and continued to ask.

"Gohan, please," I pleaded. Then I changed perspective. "You know, I could've died from that fall! I might even tell my father." I hate Dad. He's the worst parent in the whole wide world and should die in a hole instead of being pampered with riches.

"FINE! You have a deal! I'll teach you. I-If you don't tell a single person about this, okay?"

"Good. Now why don't you say we head back to school? I don't want any more detentions," I said as I slipped my arms through my backpack. "Can you lead me back to the school? I have no idea where we are."

"Sure," Gohan replied as he walked and cut in front of me. "Follow me."

I followed a few feet behind Gohan, careful not to step on the heel of his shoes, but not trail off too far and get lost. I took the moment of silence to thought and put it to use.

"Hey, Gohan?" I asked, preparing my question.

"Huh?"

I walked smack into his back.

"Sorry, Videl! I thought you wanted to stop!" Gohan cried out.

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright," I said, rubbing my nose and walking simultaneously. "Anyway, what happened with Bo?"

"I went to wash the hot chocolate off my vest, but I guess the bathroom was occupied to its full capacity," he told me. "He pulled a blade out and stabbed me."

"HE DID WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, GOHAN?!" I screeched. Literally.

"It was nothing," Gohan said with a chuckle. "Being unharmed by regular human strength is part of my job description."

I frowned. "What? Can you blow up things without touching them, lift cars, and teleport?" I said, words filled with sarcasm.

"Actually yes, everything but the last part. My dad can teleport," Gohan said, matter-of-factly.

"Let's just get back to the school," I said, dragging my feet along as well as my backpack.


	5. Good Old Home

[Gohan's POV]

When school was out, I walked down the street, my destination, an empty alley. To the best of my ability, I tried to avoid meeting up with Videl. Honestly, she kind of scares me now.

There weren't much kids that walk home. Mostly, I see them drive off in their convertibles and cars with windows rolled down, loud music, and a bunch of friends piled up in the back. Cardboard cups and plastic wrap was littered all over the sidewalk and I shook my head in disappointment, but it was just as I expected.

A person who acts like trash should have a city like trash. Hercule.

I started kicking a rock over and over again ahead of me. So far in the walk, I haven't seen Nimbus yet, so I'm guessing Mom is giving him a good lecture or spanking –that is if she _could_ spank a cloud. She probably could.

As I was lost in thought, somebody shoved me aside and took off running with a giant duffel bag. From the way his body was built, most likely it was a man. A man with a black ski mask and a gun. Suddenly, I felt the urge to chase after the burglar and serve justice, but I had to keep my profile low. I looked left and right and saw a clear alley where I could go Super Saiyan. Hopefully, people won't recognize me that way.

I took off in the opposite direction of the man because that was where the alley was, but kept my mind concentrated on the man's ki. I couldn't risk letting this criminal on the loose. I threw my bag into the darkness of the alley, hoping it wouldn't get stolen and put my energy into action. My hair flashed blond and off I went after the robber.

Instead of running through the city, this time I flew. It was much more efficient and didn't slow me down one bit. I rushed past the masked man and landed a few feet in front of him, cutting him off of his tracks. At first, his eyes were wide in shock, but then they narrowed. He adjusted his grip on his gun.

"Move it, kid. I don't want no trouble," he said, his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"No thank you, sir. That won't be necessary," I said, in position.

"You asked for it!" the man said, raising his weapon and directing it at me. He fired 18 rounds, which I caught with one hand. Once he was out of ammo, I extended my arm out and let the bullets fall out one by one, intimidating him. I grinned.

"W-What a-a-are you-u?!" the robber said, trembling. His grip on the duffel bag loosened and I took this chance to strike him in the gut. He crumpled to the ground and I took off, leaving no trail behind me. From that blow, he would probably be unconscious for 2 hours –human-wise; enough time for the police to get to him.

In the shadows of the alley, I wasted no time to grab my bag and headed home through the air. If Nimbus wasn't going to pick me up, then so be it. I can fly back myself.

Once I was out of sight, I powered down to my normal state so I wouldn't waste so much energy. My book bag was swinging around wildly from the wind, while I was trying to figure out how to teach Videl how to fly. Actually, I wasn't sure if regular humans could fly, but four people came to my mind –Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. I didn't want to stress about it any longer. I had homework to do and Mom to deal with.

Right when I landed, I received a brotherly tackle from Goten. I let myself fall over for the heck of it.

"Hey, Squirt!" I greeted.

"Hey, Bro! How was school?" Goten said, climbing off of me. "Was it fun?"

"Yeah, Bud," I said while getting back on both feet. "Where's Mom?"

Goten's eyes grew wide, like he did something wrong.

"Goten," I said, my voice rising as I went.

"She's mad, Gohan!" Goten admitted, tears forming in his eyes. "Mama's mad at me!"

"Why so?" I asked, kneeling down so I was about Goten's height. He was rubbing his eyes and his mouth quivered.

"She said I was a monster."

I blinked in surprise. This was new.

"I'll go have a chat with her, okay?" I said, standing up again. I jogged around the house where the laundry hung to dry, and sure enough Mom was there with wet clothes and clothespins. I gulped and took a step forward.

"Hi, Gohan," Mom said in the tone she uses to talk to door-to-door salesmen.

"Hi," I replied, slowly making my way towards Mom.

"How was school?" she asked while she was hanging up another garment.

"It was great," I said, trying to forget the Bo scene and Videl free-falling.

"Oh really? Was it _so _great that you came home late?" Mom asked. Her voice was so calm, it was scary.

"Mom, I can explain –"

"Explain what?! I was worried to death!" Mom shouted, yanking the shirt off the line. It was the one she just put up. "I had no idea where you were, I called the school, they said you weren't there, and then BAM! Thirty minutes later, you show up!" Mom's dark eyes began to water and her hands trembled as she gripped onto the shirt.

I slowly walked up to Mom. It was hard seeing her so stressed. I mean, she has a lot to put up with. Me, Goten, and the knowledge of Dad being dead, yet he could've been alive at this moment. Thinking of that, it made me take on a new perspective of Mom. She has to carry the weight on her shoulders too, not just me.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said quietly. For some reason, I had sudden interest at my feet, so my eyes were locked on them instead.

Mom took a deep breath and sighed. "It's okay, Gohan. I'm just glad you're home."

I managed to give a half-smile.

"Now why don't you say I go make some dinner?" Mom said as she picked up the basket of clothes she hasn't hung up yet.

"Wait, Mom?" I said. She turned her head around in curiosity.

"I can hang up the clothes."

Mom smiled. "Why thank you, Gohan. That's very kind of you."

She walked to me and gave me the basket and then walked back to the house to prepare dinner. I took a few moments to just take it all in and dropped my book bag on the floor to start hanging up the clothes.

When I was about to hang up Goten's pajamas, I wondered if I should do it quick, or like a regular person would. It might seem stupid, but that's what I thought. I had no idea an hour had passed with just me debating inside my head whether or not I should use my powers. Mom's loud, demanding voice shattered my ears as I used my super speed to hang up all the clothes.

I picked up my book bag and headed inside for dinner.

"Well, Gohan, why don't tell us in detail about your school day?" Mom said as she set down the plates. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Sure," I replied, my mouth watering at the delicious food that was laid upon the table. "I made a friend."

"Oh, that's good, sweetie," Mom said as she sat down.

"Gohan, can I meet him? Can he come over and play?" Goten asked. His eyes and hair were the only things I saw. He was extremely short, so he couldn't even sit at the table.

I laughed. "My friend isn't a boy, Goten."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mom shouted. She was bobbing up and down in her seat and fanning herself. "YOU MEAN YOUR FRIEND'S A GIRL?!"

I nodded slowly, wondering what Mom was all excited about.

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GETTING _MARRIED_?!"

"What? Gohan's getting married?" Goten asked Mom. He didn't even consider to ask _me_.

"I think so, Goten!" Mom said matter-of-factly. "You know, I bet all the girls have a crush on him because he's got your father's looks and my brains!"

"Mom!" I cried out. There was no doubt my cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

"Okay, fine! Tell us more about this _girl_, okay?" Mom said as she filled up her plate. I reached over and grabbed some pork and vegetables. It was funny because the bak choy I took looked a lot like Vegeta.

"Well, she's pretty," I said and then quickly took a mouthful of rice.

Mom either looked like she was a crazy woman or somehow intoxicated. Her eyes were glowing and watering as if she were at a wedding. Mom's hand was over her heart and she hadn't even been eating her food.

"Ooh! Gohan likes a girl!" Goten said as he tried to reach over the table to grab some bread. As you guessed, he couldn't reach it, so he got on the chair with both feet and managed to get the bread as well as sauce all over his clothes.

"Squirt, look what's all over your shirt," I said, laughing.

Goten looked down at his shirt and his eyes grew wide. For some apparent reason, instead of a napkin, he used the bread to try and clean his shirt off, but it only ended up smearing the brown sauce all over. It vaguely reminded me of something.

"Gohan, don't you change the subject on me!" Mom snapped. "Tell me more! I want to see what my future daughter is like!"

"Mom, I never said I was going to marry her! We only just met! What if she's evil or something?" I asked, regretting every one of those words. I truly believed Videl was a great person, honest! But I didn't know how I how I felt about her. Not yet.

"Who cares?! I want the juicy details!"

"Okay!" I said, finally giving in. "Videl has black hair and blue eyes. She's tough and a little mean –"

"Being mean is a sign of affection, Gohan!" Mom added in.

I looked at her nervously. I was glad I was sitting on the opposite side of Mom.

"And that's it," I concluded.

Mom frowned and narrowed her eyes at me. She sniffed the air and pounded her fist on the dining table. Her bracelet cracked, but I kept my mouth shut.

"There's something you're not telling me Gohan. I thought I taught you to be honest with me! What did I do wrong?!" Mom asked no one in particular. I felt another breakdown coming, so to avoid any further destruction, I said the three words I've been holding back.

"Videl is blind."

Mom stopped fake crying.

Goten stopped wiping his shirt with bread.

Both of their eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the sudden silence was all about.


	6. Friends and Foes

"What?" I repeated, fiddling with my chopsticks. My stomach was yearning for another bite.

"I should've known," Mom said, shaking her head. Her expression was grim and her eyes were unfocused. She was still standing up, so she took a seat and picked up her bowl and chopsticks.

"I KNEW I REMEMBERED THAT NAME SOMEWHERE! IT'S ALL OVER THE TV! VIDEL IS THE DAUGHTER OF HERCULE!" Mom exclaimed. I watched as she smiled.

"Do you know what that means?" she asked me. I shook my head. "THEY'RE LOADED! THINK OF ALL THE MONEY WE CAN GET AFTER YOU MARRY HER!"

I fell backwards in my chair and Goten started laughing. For a second, I thought Mom would disapprove, but she didn't. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, dig in, kiddos! Gohan is going to have to be strong for his _woman_," Mom said as she added in a few winks. I winced and continued eating, avoiding all eye contact.

After dinner, I went to my room that I shared with Goten. He was already sitting on his bed with his pajamas on and hugging his stuffed bear. His eyes looked at me, pleading for a story before we slept. It was a thing I do every so and then.

"Hold on, Squirt," I said. He nodded and climbed under the covers as I went to switch into my pajamas. I let myself fall into the comfort of my bed before beginning my story.

"Once upon a time, there lived a man named Goku," I said. Goten always loved stories about Dad, even though he's never met him before.

"Is it the one where he trains with Krillin?" Goten asked.

"No," I lied and switched to a different story in my head.

"Is it the one where he fought the Red Ribbon Army?"

"No," I lied.

"What about the one where he fought in the World's Martial Arts Tournament?"

"No. . . Okay, Goten, if you wanna hear a story, then be quiet, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, sinking deeper into his blankets like a ninja. I coughed, trying to think up another story.

"Here," I said. "Once upon a time there lived a _boy_ named Goku. He was very strong -not human, we could say."

"Like me?" Goten piped up. I nodded and continued.

"He lived in a small house in the middle of nowhere –"

"Like me?"

"Yes. . . Anyway, he had the four star dragon ball that was his "grandpa". One day a weird blue-haired lady came to take the dragon ball and –"

"Is she Bulma?"

I sighed. "It seems like you know everything about Dad that I know, Goten."

"Yep," he said, flipping over.

There was silence, so I took it as a sign to go to sleep myself. I closed my eyes, trying to forget all that happened today. I wanted to be lulled to sleep and drift into a different world of peace, but it all ended when Goten started jumping on top of me.

"Goten, what are you doing?!" I asked, using my elbows to sit up.

"Don't go to sleep! You have to tell me a story!" Goten said. Then he started smacking my face with his teddy bear.

"Alright, alright!"

My little brother leaped to his bed and looked at me angrily. Honestly, I had nothing more to tell. I told Goten every story I knew about Dad, but I know if I said that, he'd be disappointed.

"Hey, Goten?" I said.

"What?" he replied. He almost sounded like Videl.

"What if I don't tell you a story tonight? What if instead I taught you how to _fly_?"

Goten shot up.

"Really, bro? Man, that would be so great! Then I can be as strong as Trunks!" he said.

I smiled in triumph. "Yeah."

"Tomorrow! After you go to school, okay?" Goten asked. He slid off his bed and walked to me, holding his pinkie out. "Promise?"

I nodded and wrapped my pinkie around his. "Promise."

That night, I slept soundly.

The next day couldn't have been better. I arrived to school without my clothes splashed in hot chocolate and people didn't even bother to trample me like yesterday. At the end of the hall, I saw Videl walking by herself. Like always, her expression was flat.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello, Gohan," she said. It was still weird talking to Videl since she never looks at you in the eye, just straight through you.

We walked the rest of the way to class in silence. When we turned around the next corner, the whole place seemed deserted.

"When's my flying lesson?" she asked. "Good. Any time? Great! Today after school. Meet me at the café."

She answered herself without taking a second thought about what I was going to say.

"But —"

"I'll tell everyone you dropped me from 1,000,000,000 feet in the air," she said.

"Videl . . ." I said, scratching the back of my head. We were not one trillion feet up in the air! "I can't do today."

"Why not?" she snapped. "You got something better to do?"

"Well. . ."

Videl furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Never mind, I get the idea. Angela asked you out, didn't she?"

My face distorted. Who the heck was Angela?

"Angela?" I asked, my voice drifting. "Who's that?"

Videl cocked up an eyebrow in confusion. She looked like she was thinking, so I gave her a moment, but she recovered quickly.

"Then what's more important, huh?"

I thought of Goten and how disappointed he'd be if I ditched him for Videl's flying lessons. I was pretty much an idol to him, besides Dad. If I didn't show up for Goten's lessons, then who knows what Mom with punish me with? There was a silent moment with just footsteps of mine and Videl's. How the heck was I supposed to explain that I promised both Videl and Goten flying lessons?

"Uhh. . ."

Before I could speak, I heard something land with a loud _THUD_. I couldn't help but turn around and see what was happening behind us. Correct me if I was wrong, but I didn't think anyone was following us until now.

The red-headed girl squealed and dove behind a locker where she couldn't be seen. I kept staring and Videl's head was turned that direction. The girl kept taking sneak peeks, but recoiled as she saw both of us staring at her. Not so much for Videl, though.

"Angela?" Videl asked.

"Oh, darn it!" Angela said. She came out from her hiding spot with her hands behind her back. Not in an oh-I'm-arrested way, but. . . I don't know what to call it. Flirtatious? Her curls bounced on her shoulders and she smiled innocently as if she weren't stalking us.

"What were you doing?" Videl asked. She lost her bored expression and it was replaced with a sort of disgusted/freaked-out face. "Were you _stalking_?"

"No!" Angela yelped defensively. She held up her hands to add some sort of effect. "I was just walking to class, that's all!"

"Walking to class, huh?" Videl mimicked. I could tell she didn't believe Angela one bit. "Walking to class without walking? That's something new."

Angela straightened up and arched her eyebrows.

"Well, Miss Videl Satan, you can't even see me, so how would you know?" Angela snapped.

Videl jumped right back. "I have something called _ears_." She tapped the tip of her ear to show Angela.

I took a step back as the two girls argued loudly in the hallway. My back was against the lockers as I clung onto my book bag. Angela and Videl were two feet apart and we yelling insults and curse words at each other. Videl's hands were relaxed while Angela's were tightly bound in a fist.

Finally, I had enough. They both sounded like children arguing over a toy –no. They were even worse than Trunks and Goten. When they fought, they fought for real and it usually ended quicker than whatever Videl and Angela were doing.

"Cut it out, guys," I said.

The girls' heads turned and I gulped. My face turned red. They went back to what they were doing and I sighed. Krillin and Yamcha always said girls were impossible to understand. I walked away.

As I made my way down the bright hallways, I took a moment to take in the view. It wasn't much. Outside the windows were cars and tall buildings –anything you'd see in a regular city. On the street, orange cones were set up around the billboard that the car knocked over the previous day. I couldn't believe Mr. Satan was still lying face-flat on the floor. A smile crept up on me, but then faded because up ahead was Bo.

We sort of locked eyes, but continued walking. His shaggy brown hair draped over his eyes and he walked in a momentum from side to side. There was no one behind him, so I let myself calm down a little. Even though I knew I could take down every kid in this school, I didn't like fighting with regular people, even if they're horrible.

I stopped in front of him and he did as well.

"Gohan, right?" he said, lifting his head up so he could see me through his bangs.

"Yeah. You must be Bo?" I replied. In the background, I heard seagulls and honking cars. One of the hallway windows were opened, letting in a gust of breezy wind.

"Yep," Bo said. He rolled up his leather jacket sleeve to show me his tattoo. Bo grinned and covered it up. "So you're new, huh?"

I nodded, wondering what his next move was, but I didn't feel anything evil coming from him.

"Don't talk much?" he asked.

"I talk," I replied.

"Okay, then talk," Bo said.

We stood in front of each other in silence. I had nothing to say. It wasn't that I was nervous or anything, but this guy tried to _stab _me.

"Walk with me," Bo said.

"Sure."

We walked and the bell rang. I spun on my heels and headed for my first class with Mrs. Hamilton, but Bo grabbed my wrist.

"Meet me in front of the school at lunch, 'kay?"

"Umm. . . Okay?"

"Good."

He let go of my wrist and ran his hands through his hair. There was a quick glimpse of his full face. Bo looked like a completely different person. Bo's eyes were blue, but not as cold as I thought they'd be. He looked more like a person Mom would approve of. He gave me a crooked grin before trotting off to his own class.

That was weird.


	7. Let the Games Begin

The lunch bell rang, signaling all the kids to pack up their belongings. I shut my textbook and managed to stuff it inside my small book bag. Once I thought it was secure, I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom. For some strange reason, lots of students stepped aside and let me pass as if I were some sort of celebrity. My grip on my leather strap tightened as I tried to avoid the gazes of half the school, if not all the school. Just like this morning, people didn't even bother to cross my path and it got me thinking. Was it because I was friends with Videl or was it something else? I frowned at the thought. There was no way in a million years that I would cut off a friendship just because people hated that person. It's just not right. But was it really just _friendship_?

It was easy getting to the front of the school. I opened metal-framed door and stepped out into the sunshine. The massive green field that belonged to the school was occupied by many students of all grade levels. I assumed it was for all the sporty jocks.

Sitting on the front steps by himself was Bo, just like he said. No one else was with him. I slowly descended the steps, wondering why would a guy like Bo want to hang out with a guy like me. Then again, I'm friends with many strange people including 2 Namekians.

"Hey, Gohan," Bo said, holding his hand up for a handshake.

I cut to the chase. There was no point holding back the question. I needed to know.

"Bo, why is it that all the sudden you're nice to me?" I asked, trying to make it sound less harsh then it already was. Bo dropped his hand and frowned.

"Can't a guy be friends with somebody?" Bo said, but there was some sort of pain in his words. There was hurt somewhere. I could tell. Bo looked down at his beat up black sneakers and looked back up at me.

"Never mind, I'm going to find Videl," I said, turning around. Just as expected, Bo coughed up.

"They kicked me out," he said quietly. I looked back at him and this time, he didn't hide his grief.

"Why?" I asked and then I remembered. "I mean, why do you want to be friends with _me_? I was the one who ruined your reputation as a . . ." I didn't know what to say, but Bo picked up on it.

"I never wanted to be with them. It just happened, you know?" Bo said. He fidgeted with the silver ring on his thumb. On the field, I heard kids yell 'GOAL' and people chanting and cheering. The sky was purely blue –no clouds in sight and I waited for Bo to speak.

"Well, let's go," I said.

Bo jolted upright. "O-Okay."

In the direction we were walking, it was clear we were heading for the giant grassy field. Right smack in the middle sat an ancient-looking tree with its branches spread out wide and low. The tree provided lots of shade from the sun, although I didn't see a single soul under it.

"Here we are," Bo said as he plopped down right next to the trunk. He stretched his legs out and leaned against the tree with his arms folded behind his head. I sat across from him and dumped my book bag on the grass. The sound of my book bag was loud enough to shock Bo out of his peaceful state.

"Holy cow, what was that?!" Bo shouted as his limbs jerked. He stared at my overstuffed leather bag Mom bought me. "What the heck is in that thing?" Bo asked, scratching his head. "A hundred textbooks?"

I shook my head and unbuttoned my book bag to dump everything inside it out. My math textbook fell to the floor along with some pencils and a binder. On top of that was food. Lots and lots of heavenly food.

From the look on Bo's face, I bet it wasn't what he expected.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to suppress my laughter.

"I thought you were a nerd and all, so I thought there were like a bunch a smart gizmos inside your bag. But FOOD? Man, how much do you eat?" Bo asked, picking at a bag of chips.

I didn't reply, but not because I didn't want to. My mouth was stuffed with rice and pork, followed by some apple juice and a muffin. It seems as if Bo was watching a horror movie rather than watching me eat. His jaw was agape and I couldn't hold it in. I laughed.

You know how that ended.

"Gohan, are you okay?!" Bo asked. He was consistently hitting my back, trying to help me cough the food up before I choked to death. "Hang in there. I'll help you!"

I dropped onto my side, clutching my neck. Now, it doesn't seem like such a good idea. The green grass and blue sky began to blur and mix together. I watched Bo scramble to get to his feet and run behind me, out of my sight. Suddenly, I felt something hit my back. With such force as that, it was enough for me to cough up the deformed muffin and bits of rice that was stuck in the back of my throat. The muffin came out and rolled on the grass with translucent slime slathered all over it –otherwise known as saliva –and topped off with rice specks and unknown pink stuff. All on Orange Star High's well-manicured field.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, kneeling beside me and still smacking my back. I nodded and wheezed, glad he was here with me.

"I'm fine," I finally said. We both stared at the gross pile of food that even to me, it didn't look appetizing and that says a lot.

"Okay. Why don't we go down to the gym and play some dodge ball?" Bo asked as he stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Dodge ball?" I asked while packing up the rest of the food I'd been saving. I coughed and retained my breathing. "What's that?" I got to my feet, bag slung over one shoulder, and looked at Bo.

"Don't tell me you don't know what _dodge ball _is. Did you grow up back in ancient times or something?"

I shook my head. Whatever this _dodge ball _is, it sounds pretty darn dangerous.

"Well, it's fun. You'll like it a lot," Bo said. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket and walked down the vast field to the gym, with me walking behind. It made me laugh because was about a head or two taller than he was and _he _was the one leading.

"So what's dodge ball?" I asked while avoiding a hunk of doggy doodoo.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. You dodge balls," Bo said nonchalantly. I was quiet for a moment, thinking about the dangers of me playing since I had super strength. Bo mistook my silence and said, "Not like that, Gohan. Don't think wrong, man."

"Huh?" I asked, but then clamped my mouth shut. Dodge ball sounds fun. I might be able to learn the rules and be able to play it with Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Maybe Mom will chime in too.

A weird picture of Mom with an angry, game-on expression came to mind. I shook it off.

As we neared the gym, I could hear screams of agony and arguing about 'who-was-out'. I winced when somebody let out a piercing scream and then realized it came from a guy. Bo grinned and pushed open the door without using his hands to help him. He held it open and I stepped inside right when a whizzing ball was shot at my face. I reacted quickly, yelping as I darted my head to the left. The red ball flew past me and out the door and bounced back inside and rolled in front of the thrower's feet.

Videl's.

"Hey, Gohan," Videl smirked, like she knew I was there the whole time and was actually _trying _to aim at my face. "So you came to play some dodge ball?"

I glanced over to Bo, who motioned his head towards Videl. Did he really want me to play against Videl? Bo walked deeper into the gym and the door slammed closed. He stopped a few feet in front of Videl.

Her expression hardened and she spit on the ground in disgust. Ew. . .

"What are you doing here, Bo?" she snapped.

"I came to play some dodge ball with my friend Gohan," Bo replied.

Videl's eyes widened and she turned to look at me. Well, not exactly. I'm guessing I was too far away for her, so her gaze was a little too much to the left. I gulped, wondering why Videl had gotten quiet. Silence was a sign of bad luck.

"Okay," said Videl. She kicked the ball up in the air and held her hands out to catch it. "Fine then. Me versus you, Bo. You can pick first."

Bo grinned and said, "Alright. I pick Gohan."

"Whatever." Videl rolled her eyes. "I'll pick Sharpner."

I watched as a blond guy stand up with his arms crossed.

"I'm not going on a team with a blind person. Especially not a _girl_," Sharpner said. Others followed suit and opposed Videl's choice. "See? Everyone agrees."

Videl frowned, but her hands trembled.

"Shut up, Sharpner. This girl here can throw better than you will ever," Bo said. Videl jumped and looked up, surprised.

"And that's coming from a guy who got kicked out of the senior's bathroom," countered Sharpner. From the look of Bo, it seems he only wanted to come here because he wanted to pick a fight. I don't know what made him think Videl and I good allies, but he picked well.

"Enough talk, let's play some ball. Three of us" –Bo pointed to himself, Videl, and then me, forming a triangle –"versus all of you."

'All of you' meant about 15 other people who were all guys with strong, toned arms. They gathered on the opposite court, smiling as if they'd already won the game. The competitive part of me –which I don't think exists –sparked to life as I tossed my book bag onto the floor and unbuttoned my vest. I've never played dodge ball before, but this is a good time than never to try.

Videl was positioned in the middle and I couldn't help but ask how she played dodge ball and survived.

"I don't have any magical powers, if that's what you're thinking," she said. My powers aren't _magical_, they're supernatural. "My father is Hercule Satan, you know. I learn." Videl said her father's name with distaste.

"Oh," I said, remembering that guy with an afro back when _I _defeated Cell. Not that I care to be credited for it.

Cones marked the boundaries of the dodge ball game and different colored dodge balls were laid still at the middle of the court. I still had no idea how to play the game. Bo removed his jacket and threw it aside. It didn't go very far so he had to scuttle quickly and set it on the sidelines.

The opposing team laughed.

"You can't even throw!" Sharpner shouted through laughs. He was clutching his gut.

"Who says I'm throwing?" Bo said. At least, I think I heard him say that. I'm not sure because the other team was so loud, their voices echoed off the gym.

"Here's the deal, Gohan. You get the balls and you try and hit the other team. When you get hit, you're out, but if you catch it, the other person is out. No head shots and not crotch shots. Got it?" Bo quickly said.

"Wait, Gohan doesn't know how to play?" Videl asked with concern, but probably not about my safety, but about the unfair advantage our team had.

"He didn't, but now he does." Bo grinned and faced the other team. "Now, wait for the whistle."

A shrieking sound filled the gym and we charged head-on for the center.

Let the games begin.


End file.
